One Friend
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: A collection of oneshots about L's life when he arrives at Whammy's house. Mainly Centering around a friendship with him and one of the Whammy's girl. L/OC. Requests Welcome. Read and Review! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Ok so this is my fanfic showing a small fragment of what L's life would have been like when he got to Whammy's. Now ok, so I realized that this story **_**has **_**to be filled with O.C.s, so I please don't freak at me because of them. Anyways for the main one in this story I think I spent like, a week trying to figure out every aspect of her personality (that's twice as much more time then I usually take because she needed to be **_**perfect) **_**Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter of this story! I'm trying my best to make it good! **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Title: One friend**

**Chapter one: first friend**

In a small, rural town in England at an orphanage called "Whammy's house", a thin, pale black haired boy was standing up against a wall beside an office labeled "Quillish Whammy" on the front.

Now, said boy despised the fact that he had been taken here before getting revenge on his father for killing his beloved mother, and at the moment could do nothing but glare. He didn't trust his mouth to form words that would bring anybody happiness or help this situation at all. And this entire situation was making him nervous.

An older man came walked out of the office with a small smile plastered on his face. The boy guessed this man couldn't be any older then 47. "Please enter my office," he said warmly as he extended his arm in the direction of the office, however the boy didn't budge.

"Why?" he asked curiously and suspiciously and the older gentleman just chuckled warmly before giving him a small smile. The boy glared at him but did as we was told.

"Sit, if you want to," the boy nodded and sat in the chair with his legs hanging off the edge. He absolutely dreaded sitting in chairs like this and wearing shoes, but he was afraid that like his father, the man would hit him if he sat the way he found comfortable. The old man, noticing his discomfort smiled and told him to sit in any way he found comfortable, which made the boy relax slightly more when he was in position (crouching) without his shoes on.

"So, Loyal, I've been told you are exceptionally smart." The man said and Loyal just stared at him questioningly. He never thought he was smart. Actually, Loyal didn't think very highly of himself at all. He always rather thought that he was stupid, couldn't do anything right and had a sleeping disorder that was punishment for being horrid to his beautiful mother. Odd.

"And I have decided that we are going to let you live here, in my orphanage for the incredibly intelligent children. Of course there are going to be a few test you will have to go through…" the man went on and Loyal was barely listening to him, though he did learn that he would have to share a room with another orphan (which he suspected had a 78% chance of going horribly wrong), go to school with other orphans, and that the old man's name was Quillish Whammy.

"Furthermore, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to never tell anyone your real name, instead, I must as you to choose a new name for you. It can be anything; a place, a thing, an object, an aspect from your personality, but it has to start with the letter 'l'." Quillish explained and Loyal thought for a moment about what he'd like to be called before coming up with one word that described his entire life. "Lone." He told Quillish, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Pardon me?"

"Lone, that's what I want to be called."

Quillish gave him a quizzical look before shrugging, "alright Lone, let me show you to your new room, you wont have a roommate for awhile, I'm afraid." He said as he led the boy down the halls of the school. Lone looked curiously into the rooms with open doors to usually find kids reading, except in the cafeteria, auditorium, music room, art room, library, all the classrooms and a room filled with toys, TVs, video games, computers and other things that would entertain children and teenagers alike.

Quillish stopped at a boring grey door and turned the knob revealing Lone's new living corners.

Lone walked into the room and took a good look around before sighing in disgust.

The flooring was a dull grey tile and the walls were a stained and old off-colour white. There was a small bed in the corner with black and white plaid blankets and white pillows and sheets. In the other corner there were 2 desks. One had a laptop on it and a shelf whereas the other one only had a lamp on it. Beside the bed, there was a small dresser, and under the bed there were compartments to store things. The room was dull. Boring. White.

"Right now I believe most children your age are either in the common room, outside or in their rooms, so if you would like to meet them you may go ahead, and do so. Classes start at 9 and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask me," Quillish said before nodding his goodbye and rushing out of the room like he remembered he had lots of paperwork to do.

Lone looked around his room before opening the dresser. There were dozens of different shirts and dozens of different pants in it, however there were only a few that Lone would have considered wearing, and those were the simple plain ones.

He pulled the drawers out from under his band and looked at all the bathroom supplies, school supplies, underwear and PJs. He sighed when he realized he wasn't going to find anything interesting before walking down the hall aimlessly.

_I'm going to hate it here, I can already tell, _he thought as he opened the doors and watched all the other children his age run around and laugh. He sighed before standing up against a wall. He watched the other children curiously. He had never had the chance to make friends. Actually, he usually only spoke to adults, and he only spoke to them if they spoke to him first.

He wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep what little heat he could, but his short-sleeved grey tee shirt wasn't helping much with the weather. It was sometime later November and the weather was surprisingly colder then it should have been. It bugged him.

Jealousy started to build up inside of him. He wanted to be able to play with the rest of the kids his age! He wanted to have fun with these people as well! His firsts tightened at his sides and a tear slid down his cheek. To hide it, Lone made his head look at the yellowish grass so that his lounger, unkempt black hair was covering his eyes.

Lone stood there, lost in his own thoughts, pains and misery until a small, high-pitched and shy voice brought him back, "um, hi, my name's Kinky, what's yours?" Lone slowly raised his eyes to look at the face of the pale girl who was addressing him. "Lone. Why did you choose Kinky for your name?" he asked as he watched the dirty blonde twirl her long curly hair in between her fingers nervously. "My mommy used to tell me I was kinky. Why did you choose lone?" she asked as she tipped her head to the side ever so slightly.

Lone looked at her for a few moments in silence and without answering her question.

"And why are you crying? And why do you have bags under your eyes? And why don't you brush your hair?" The questions just kept coming until she stopped and looked at Lone for a long moment.

After a few moments the small girl's pale green eyes widened, "Oh," she said like she had figured it all out before wrapping her thin arms around Lone's small frame.

For those few moments, Lone found himself confused. He didn't know why anybody would hug him. He was disgusting and gross, yet this girl had just given him a hug.

"Your name is Lone because you think you're alone, but you aren't." She said when she let go of him. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes to him before saying, "Would you like to be my friend, Lone?" Kinky asked and the boy in question stared for a few moments before admitting, "I've never had a friend before,"

The girl just smiled before tugging her pink sweated over her knuckles nervously, "Neither have I," she admitted and Lone managed to smile weakly at her.

The two orphans stood like that for a few moments until on of their instructors came up to them and informed them that it was time for supper. Kinky ran off ahead of Lone but stopped when she realized he wasn't running with her. "Come on, Lone! It's suppertime! They're going to be serving fruit!" She squealed and Lone sighed before walking up to her and then into the building beside her. Unaware of how much happiness and pain that this friendship was going to cost him.

**Authors note: Innocence! Yay for little kids! Anyways I think what I'm going to do is make this full of oneshots, like one part here from when they're kids, and then another one from a different age and just play with it like that. Anyways, all these oneshots come together on the last one. So I'm thinking of doing like maybe 12 oneshots? Anyways what do you guys think? What do you guys think about Kinky? Is she kool? Did I do her alright? THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Ummmm that was immature lol… anyways Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Ok, so this was finished on Halloween (I dressed up as Matt and my bestfriend Becca dressed up as Mello, what did you guys go as?), you know, because of L's birthday and all, but then my internet started to screw up, and I think I broke my computer's wifi stick thing, so I had to retype ALL of this onto my other computer so I could get it up, and I hate doing things twice so you could guess how annoyed I was with that, anyways, please enjoy this chapter, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I still like it!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

Title: One friend

**Chapter two: First Crush**

Lone was in class, barely listening to the teacher knowing that he'd somehow be able to retain all of the information he was telling the class. He was sitting beside a girl named Kinky, who was scribbling furiously into a notebook in an attempt to remember all of the information Mr. J was telling them.

Said eight-year-old boy looked around the room in a pointless attempt to find something to captivate him for a few moments, and could find nothing besides a short and thin redheaded girl sitting a seat or two away from him.

He wasn't sure why the redhead cut his attention, there was nothing completely different about the way she dressed or look; she had soft brown eyes, pin straight red hair that was pulled up in a side ponytail and had not one freckle on her face. Her attire was simpler then the one Kinky wore; it was simply at black tank top, worn blue jeans and thick-rimmed glasses, so it wasn't the outfit that made it hard to look away.

The black haired boy stared at the redhead, a million thoughts crossing his mind but all of them being dismissed as weird, and after a few seconds, the redheaded girl turned towards him and stared back at him with wonder and curiosity in her eyes, and neither of the two children dared to look away.

"Lone and Warm, please stop staring at each other and pay attention to the lesson, there will be a test in a few days," Mr. J told them, which made Lone unwillingly stop starring at the young woman long enough for Kinky to give him a note.

_Lo! Do you like Warm or something? Because it sure looks like you do, and I'm not trying to be nosy, but I'm your best friend and you know how curious I am about these things! _

The young boy rolled his eyes at Kinky's nosiness before scribbling something down on the piece of paper denying that statement before passing it back to the blonde, who's face was already hidden behind a book.

Lone attempted to look at Warm discreetly before noticing that she was glaring at him, with anger in her eyes, she was probably annoyed that he had gotten her in trouble with the teacher, Lone suspected there was a 89% chance of this, however if anybody asked him, he knew that he'd save them the misery of the truth and tell them 5% or something low like that.

"And that'll be all for today, go enjoy your lunch," Mr. Jay announced and the raven haired boy barely listened to him, as he was still starring at Warm, who was now jumping out of her seat and practically running out of the room angrily. Kinky giggled, which was what snapped Lone back to the real world. "So?" She questioned and L tipped his head to the side as they walked out of the class beside each other.

"L! I'm not an idiot, you like Warm, don't you?" She questioned, and Lone noticed a small amount of strain in her words but ignored it, "Why does Kinky-san think that?" he told her and she smiled softly before waving to a girl across the room, "Because," the blonde answered stubbornly and he sighed, her response wasn't something he usually accepted, and he wouldn't have if it was anybody else.

"She's really pretty, L. You should kiss her." She said as she held a hand to her mouth to cover up her high-pitched giggle without much success. Said boy rolled his eyes before looking at the redhead that was sitting across the room with a handful of other girls their age, he could feel knots begin to tie themselves in his stomach, but they weren't knots that one would get when they had a crush on someone, no, these knots were from an overwhelming, uncomfortable feeling telling him not to kiss Warm, and Lone was tempted to agree with those feeling for, he really felt nothing for the girl.

"I don't think I want to," He said as he pulled his long sleeve white shirt over his knuckles, not that he had to try hard considering the shirt was a few sizes to big on him. "Why not?" Kinky asked curiously as she grabbed the plate of spaghetti that Ms. R was handing her, Lone grabbed one as well before walking to their table, which was at the entire other side of the lunch room. "I think Kinky-san reads too much romance," He stated and the girl giggled before hitting him the arm softly, a goofy grin on her face.

"Well L, if you don't want to kiss her, then who do you want to kiss?" She asked and made Lone wonder when he ever agreed to let her call him 'L', and furthermore, since when was he going to kiss anybody at all? "Why must I kiss anybody in the first place?" The boy demanded, and the blonde frowned at him before putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not quite sure as to why you have to, I just know that it'd be really cute! This place holds nothing emotional, L, and I want that to change. So can you please, kiss someone?" the girl finished her explanation (though in Lone's opinion it sounded much more like a rant) and Lone starred at her wide eyed, because the rant itself wasn't something the girl would have normally said, nor was it something that Lone would have normally agreed to, but he did agree with what the girl said, this place really was cold.

After a few moments the blonde girl moved a few strands of hair out of her face. "Sorry, L, I shouldn't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do, besides, I'm guessing I'm the only one here who notices the lack of emotion here…" The blonde trailed off and the raven-haired boy stared down at the girl. He just realized that not only was he confused with what he was feeling, but he was also confused about what the girl wanted.

The girl frowned when she noticed him starring, and asked as to why he was doing so, and in reply, the boy just blinked.

"Would Kinky-san want me to kiss her?" he finally asked, his voice not sounding as strong as he wanted it to, and he realized only after that she could take the two different ways, but at this point in time, he didn't really think it mattered.

The blonde blinked before moving a strand of hair nervously away from her face, "Who?" she asked nervously.

"Kinky-san." The boy answered with more courage, which made the side of his lips twitch upward because you could hear it in his words, but he slapped the look off of his face faster then it came when he realized that the blonde sitting beside him, was starring with surprise written all over her face, but she quickly nodded her head and took her hands out of the pockets of her long white skirt, waiting intently.

The boy took a long, uneven breath before tilting his head to the side and pressing his small pale lips against hers, praying to whatever god that was out there that he was doing it right.

After a few moments, they both pulled away. Lone kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, in fear of what the expression on Kinky's face was going to be, but then realized that he was being ridiculous, because the blonde had agreed to kiss him back, therefore, she wasn't allowed to be disgusted with him, so very slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the blonde eating on a strawberry with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Kinky-san?" the boy asked curiously, he wanted to know why she was smiling, for he didn't know if he was making fun of him, or if she had enjoyed it.

She finished chewing her strawberry before grabbing his hand and saying, "It's better in real life then it is in books."

Authors note: Did you like it? I'm sorry I didn't update on L's birthday like I originally planned! Also, I was going to make L kiss Kinky, and then make Kinky lesbian, however when I was writing, I figured It'd be a lot cuter if I make L and Kinky kiss, so that's what I did. If you guys want, I could write it the other way too? But that might ruin future chapters, so review and tell me what you think! Requests are always welcome, but the idea has to fit in the fanfic for me to use it!

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi people! We had a snow day today… but we haven't gotten even an inch of snow… But we're supposed to get 15 to 20 cm… and my boyfriend has to drive back from Montreal, so I'm slightly worried and distracted but I hope this chapter is still really good! Also I'm really sorry for the wait! A month and a day is a really long time * sigh *. On with the story!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

Title: One friend

**Chapter Three: Jealousy**

**Warning: Live without warning (Awww green day), Almost Rape, Cussing, OOC-like anger**

Lone sat on his bed and stared at his girlfriend/best friend, Kinky, who was sitting in the on the other one that was across the room. She was eating strawberries while simultaneously trying to read said starring boy's mind. She had gotten the idea from one of the books she had just finished about a girl who found her soul mate and knew it was meant to be because she could read his mind.

Now at the moment, the dirty blonde headed girl was as frustrated as can be because she, unlike the girl from the book, could not read her lover's mind.

"Is Kinky-kun alright?" the 13 year old boy said as he got up and walked across the room so he was closer to the girl of the same age.

"No, I'm not alright! Why wont this work? The book said you just had to be meant for this person for it to work!" She screamed in frustration as she threw a pillow against the wall, an act of violence, –which like every other act of violence – was completely uncommon for the girl.

The black haired boy pushed a stand of curly hair out of the girl's rounder face before tentatively kissing her on her plumper pink lips. "Perhaps Kinky-kun was not meant to read minds," He proposed, hoping it would make her feel better but she just let out a rather loud sigh before standing up.

"Are you coming, L? I want to see if I'm able to read anybody's mind at Whammy's, because then I will know who I'm meant to be with." She decided as he stretched her hand towards the panda eyed boy. Said boy grabbed the hand and let the blonde drag her out of the room.

The blonde dragged the boy around Whammy's for over 2 hours before she met Yesterday.

"You're thinking of your mother. She was a brunette- just like you- and she died in a car accident." Kinky had stated the minute she saw the tall boy who was a few years older then them.

Lone's heart skipped a beat.

"How the hell did a pretty girl like you know that?" Asked the boy as he grabbed Kinky's hands and pulled her so that she was sitting beside him on the couch with his arm around her small frame. Kinky squirmed a bit but made no attempt to move it.

"Well, I read a book about a girl who could read the thoughts of the boy she was meant to be with, so I'm guessing that this is the case for everyone and that the people who can't read the thoughts of their so-called lover aren't really meant to be, so I was going around Whammy's trying to read people's thoughts when I found that I had the ability to read yours," She explained as she smiled softly and moved a few strands of curly hair out of her face.

"So you're meaning to tell me that a gorgeous babe like you is meant to be with me? Well let's test this theory." Said the cocky boy as he grabbed the blondes face in between his hands and kissed her straight on the lips.

Lone stared wide-eyed (or at the very least, more wide-eyed then usual) at the two before blinking. Anger was flowing through his veins. He couldn't believe what just happened actually happened, yet it was so obvious it did.

"Mmm. I can see why you think we're meant to be. Babe, you're a pretty good kisser. So what's your name?" Asked Yesterday as he twirled a few strands of Kinky's hair absentmindedly. "Kinky. I'm pleased to meet you, Yaron." The blonde girl said, saying his real name without batting an eyelash, and he just smiled before putting a finger to his lips and telling her to call him Yesterday.

While this exchange was happening, Lone was starring. His hatred for the boy with brown hair was growing little by little and jealousy was consuming his mind, and after a few moments of filling this way and questioning his relationship with Kinky, he stormed off, running to his room where he was hoping he'd be allowed to hide for the rest of eternity.

Days past and Lone hadn't left his room. Quillish Whammy had attempted numerous times to get him out of his room, but he just blatantly refused. He was _not _leaving his room for all he'd end up seeing would be Kinky and that _idiot_ic excuse for a human. He knew he was starving himself and that he was eventually going to die, but he was still so angry that he wasn't hungry. He was eating his own anger.

After the fourth day though, Lone has crept out of his room. He had realized that if he didn't get real food in his stomach he was going to end up killing himself, and he didn't want that to happen, so he walked out his room tentatively and walked towards the dining room but stopped when he heard a familiar voice whine in protest.

"But I don't want to! Yester' stop!"

"Aw, don't worry babe, it'll just hurt a little bit the first time, but it's great after that."

"I said no!"

Lone realized what was happening and started walking towards the voices. A million thoughts running through his head and all of the anger he had felt over the past few days resurfacing.

He reached the end of the hall and tried to take in the scene.

His beloved Kinky-kun was pinned under Yesterday's body and said idiot's hands were under the blondes shirt as she tried her best to get him off of him. The scene itself was disgusting, but it made the man we know as L today punch the other boy's face. Nobody was allowed to do this to anybody, but it was so much worst when it was with Kinky.

"You will remove your body from Kinky-kun's this instant." The black haired boy said as he advanced on the older one, with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Hey man, chill out, she's ain't your girl, the babe's mine." Said the older boy in a possessive tone as he slipped a hand into the girl's pants.

"Remove you're hands from Kavindra-kun's body now," Said the panda eyed boy as he walked over and ripped the two apart before dragging the brown haired boy and slamming his lean body against a wall.

"Fuck, kid, I swear to fucking god you're gonna' get killed the minute I get my hands on you!" Shouted Yesterday angrily as he held the back of his head. Lone delivered a kick to his stomach before walking over to the blonde, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his bedroom.

"How'd you know my real name?" Asked the blonde as he carried her their, her voicing cracking after every word.

The boy shrugged softly before saying, "Perhaps from the same way Kinky-kun knew _his_ name." And the girl in his arms smiled weakly before shutting her eyes.

"Kinky-kun?"

"Yes, L?"

"Never make what has happened the last few days reoccur,"

The girl smiled again, before wrapping her arms around the black haired boy, "I promise,"

Authors Note: So okay, it's not exactly um normal to get over getting almost raped that quickly, I know, however it's going to come back in at a later time, and so will Yesterday. Now I understand that the almost rape topic could turn some people off, and I'm prepared for that, but I thought the idea would add an air of realisticness to the story, so yeah. Also, isn't Yesterday a jerk? And Kinky's real name actually means "poet," lol interesting right? Please Review!

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry for being a bitch and not updating. enjoy!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Title: One friend **

**Chapter Three: New Years**

It was New Years Eve, and our favorite soon-to-be detective, Lone had just turned fifteen a few months before and normally, fifteen year old Whammy's kids leave the confinement they know as their home, party and wake up with a wicked hangover, sine fifteen was the age they allowed you to do that and the teenagers always leaped at the new - I'm getting off topic here, the point is, Lone would have normally gone out and partied, but Kinky hadn't been feeling well, so he decided to stay there and spend time in the blonde's bedroom, and that's where we find them today.

"You don't have to stay here with me, L, you're just going to end up catching what I've got. Go out and enjoy the freedom they've given you and party with some friends." Said the blonde as she curled up under her blankers, Lone sitting right beside her.

"I do not believe I have any friends aside from you Kinky-kun." Stated the black haired boy quietly and the blonde sighed before wrapping her thin arms around the boy so that she could give him a hug.

"Good thing to, I'm not sure I could share you," Said the blonde without really thinking, while she pulled away from her boyfriend.

Lone looked at the clock and sighed inwardly. It was already 10;45.

"So, L, what do you wanna do until the New Year?" Asked the blonde suggestively as she wrapped her arms around the boys neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Whatever Kinky-kun wishes to do is fine." He told her and the girl rolled her eyes before kissing him on the lips softly.

"I was half expecting a romantic reply, you know,"

"Why would Kinky-kun expect that?"

"I dont know, because we're dating?"

"Would Kinky-kun want me to be more romantic?"

There was a pause in the conversation before the blonde shook her head and snuggled into her boyfriend. "Nope. I love you just the way you are."

There was another pause in the conversation before Lone asked a simple 'why.'

That was then fallowed by another pause before the dirty blonde haired girl stated, "Because you are too cute, you listen to me, you respect me, you dont make fun of my obsessions with romance, you talk openly with me - _sometimes- _but thats more than you even talk with other people. Because I can trust you and I know you will never cheat on me or tell other people my secrets or usemy secrets against me. Because you're smart and clever and sweet, but you're sense of humor goes back in forth from being cute, dark, dry, sick and sarcastic. Because I don't understand you and I understand everybody else. Because you understand me, and don't expect the world out of me, and bcause I'm pretty sure you love me back." Said the girl as she attempted to hide under her blankets, trying to cover a blush without much luck.

The boy smiled slightly before going under the blankets and slowly inching his way closer to her lips before kissing her.

"I love you, L." whispered the girl as she raised a haand to his pale cheek. He didn't have to say the words, and if he did that would be incredibly out of character, so instead he just stared at the girl and she just smiled in return, since she had gotten the message.

The two spent the entire night just talking and constantly looking at the clock,and eventually 11:58 rolled around, so the two lovers decided to get up out of the bed and walk outside, so they could see the fireworks the city always sets off.

They were outside, both not dressed for the weather, standing beside all the younger kids, and their lips turned slightly upward at their reactions of the fireworks. A few of them were explaining how it works, but most of them just starred and smiled at the wonderous explosions.

When the display was over, the two teenagers walked up to Kinky's room to talk for awhile lounger.

"L, what's your New Year's resolution?" shouted the blonde girl from inside the bathroom, since she was changing into her pj's.

There was a pause in Lone's part and when Kinky walked out of the bathroom she adressed the issue with a rather annoyed look in her eyes. "To make Kinky-kun happy," Said the blackhaired boy after awhile, and the blonde just turned towards her boyfriend and gave him a weird look.

"What a stupid resolution." she said quietly which made him tip his head to the side ever so slightly, another 'why' popping out of his mouth.

"Because you already do that every day, stupid." Said the girl teasingly.

**thors Note: sorry for the short and not very good chapter that is this one. I know its a bitch and that my updating is a bitch, and that ugghhhh finding actual plots for oneshots with these two is a bitch, so i hope you can forgive me and review, and hopefully give me some suggestions, and tell me what i should work on and stuff. 8D **

**Question Of The Day: Which Death Note Character do you relate to most?**

**Peace In!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
